If Only It Could Change
by you.broke.a.promise
Summary: Will&Elizabeth. After At World's End. Elizabeth thinks she got the short end of the stick and decides to do something about it.


**Title:** If Only It Could Change

**Chapter: 1-** Epiphany

**Rating:** T for now, M later.

**Disc.:** Psh, yeah right. Take that as a no.

**A/N:** I just watched "At World's End" and I was pissed. ONCE EVERY TEN YEARS? I think Elizabeth and Will got gypped. So here's this.

**

* * *

**"Why look who it is," a voice said from behind her, "Ms. Swann, how have you been?" 

"I've been alright," Elizabeth said to the man, "But actually, it's Elizabeth Turner, now."

"Turner, eh?" The man said, "So, you married that bloke who made swords?"

Elizabeth's eyes flashed, "He was more than a man who made swords," She told the man, "but yes."

"I see," he answered, "And how is Mr. Turner?"

It had been a year. Three-hundred and sixty-five days…an entire year since she'd seen him, and she was dying. They were married, weren't they? Didn't she have a right to see her husband, see the man she loved? Damn all the pirate rules, their code, the stupid legends, and to hell with destiny.

Mrs. Elizabeth Turner had new resolve. She would change this. She would fix this if it killed her.

"Fine," She said in a determined voice, "It was good seeing you, but I must go." And with that, she disappeared into the crowds.

She was packed and at the docks within the hour.

"Ah, Miss, can I help you?"

"Yes, I need to get a ride to Singapore," She recited blankly, "Do you know anyone who is heading that way?"

"Ah, yes, that ship right over there, the Endeavor II."

"Thank you."

**

* * *

**"Orders, Captain?" 

Will Turner looked to his left where one of the crew stood, looking at him expectantly, "We're going under," Was all he said and the crew member turned away.

His head was in the clouds again, as it was at least once a week. He was thinking about Elizabeth. Once every ten years seemed to be taking forever. When he saw her next… would she have wrinkles? (Not that it mattered to him. He would love her just the same.) Would she laugh like she had before? Would she be waiting for him?

He cringed at the thought that she wouldn't be. What if she wanted a divorce? Long distance relationships weren't bound to work out very well, and yet she promised to wait forever. But he could live that long, she could not.

He was doomed to go over the same thoughts every time her name found it's way into that empty space where his heart had been just a year before. It had been a mistake, and he understood that. Sure, his father was free, un-bound to the Flying Dutchman, but now he was bound to the damn ship, and his heart was the one in the stupid chest.

And not _his_ chest.

It was hard, this job, and he was pretty sure that Davey Jones was much better fitted for the job. He was cruel, evil and just plain bad spirited.

But he guessed being the immortal captain of an odd underwater soul ship was better than being dead. He guessed that seeing her once every ten years was better than never. Even without his heart, he was very much in love with her, just as Davey Jones had been with Calypso. Love didn't come from the heart, it came from the inner-most self, the heart was just an organ.

He was torn from his thoughts as the boat, _ship_, sorry, was suddenly diverged under the sea.

He looked around as the crew worked with his hands still on the railing. He could release them, they could leave. He was envious.

His father arrived at his side, a small smile in place on his face, "Thinking of her again?"

He didn't dignify the question with an answer, instead turned and began to shout out more orders. Once he was finished with that, he disappeared below deck, once again enveloped in his thoughts of her.

Damn woman, she wouldn't stay out of his head.

He hoped she was keeping his heart safe like she promised.

**

* * *

**_If I tell you, will you listen? _

_Will you stay?_

_Will you be here forever, never go away_

She was watching the waves as they turned, the dark waters slapping into the sides of the boat she'd taken refuge on. Barbossa and the Black Pearl were supposed to be in Singapore again next week, but maybe they'd arrive early. She also had to find a way to Ship Wreck Cove, that way she could go to Calypso's shrine and ask for the location of the Flying Dutchman. She still was Pirate King, after all. She had a right to go there.

_Never thought things would change_

_Only time, please don't say again_

_That you have to go_

The waves hit the wood and turned from the dark navy black color to white foam. She wondered what it was like to see this from the underside of the ocean.

_A bitter thought, I had it all_

_But I just let it go_

_All the silence, it's so violent since you're gone_

She remembered the ship sailing away from her. She remembered his footsteps in the sand and how she sat there for hours after he'd gone away with the chest in her lap. She laid down next to the footprints and cried- it would be the last time she'd see him for ten years.

_All my thoughts are with you forever_

_Until the day we'll be back together_

_I will be waiting for you_

She was tempted to stay on the island forever. Just in case he came back one day, but when his footprints were washed away with the tide, she gathered herself up and grasped onto the chest.

_If I had told you, you would've listened_

_You'd have stayed_

_You would be here forever_

_Never went away_

His heart was the only thing she had left of the man she had given her own to, and it hurt her just to think that she couldn't wake up next to him every day, to think that he would never age, he would stay the same forever, while she would grow old.

_I would've never been the same_

_All our time would've been in vain_

Forever was a long time and she couldn't breathe that long.

_The sweetest thought, I had it all_

_Cause I did let you go_

_All our moments keep me warm_

_When you're gone_

Memories replayed themselves in her mind, and she wondered what she'd do when she had none left. When she'd worn them out so low that she couldn't make out his face anymore.

_All my thoughts are with you forever_

_Until the day we'll be back together_

_I will be waiting for you_

She was waiting for him, and now she could wait no longer. Who was she kidding? Waiting ten years. No, she would find him, and she would see him again.

That was a promise.

**

* * *

****Meh. I want this to be a story, but I'm not very good at writing it. So maybe not. I don't know. If I update, I guess it'll get there. Song- Bittersweet by Within Temptation.**


End file.
